


Principles of Lust by Kaelleigh

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series, The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers: highlander: Drama/Romance, M/M, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the same universe as Kindred Spirits.  Blair and Jim are in Seacouver and take time to meet with Blair's friend, Adam Pierson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Principles of Lust by Kaelleigh

Disclaimer: The characters and concepts of the The Sentinel and Highlander: The Series belong to Pet Fly and Rhysher Entertainment respectively. No infringement is intended. This is just for fun. I'm not making any money or likely too, and if you sue my all you will get is bills. (I refuse to give up my cat) 

Hi. This is not the sequel to All through the Night. This is a piece inspired by Vyola's wonderful Kindred Spirits. It just demanded to be written. Vyola's read it and said that it's alright if I post it. It hasn't been beta read so typos are all mine. I just couldn't stop thinking of Methos and Blair, (author takes a moment to drool) and then Principles of Lust came on the radio and well...you see the results. The paranoia is the result of The BS Factor and one too many X-files episodes I'm sure. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry no sex. 

## Principles of Lust

by Kaelleigh  


Jim glanced around the bar, glad to see it reasonably full, the more people the less chance whatever was going to go down would go down here. But he kept all his senses alert just in case. Dinner with some friends of Blair's at a bar hadn't sounded like a threat when he'd agreed to it. Blair had been thrilled when Jim had wanted to go to Seacover to interview a few witnesses to a bank robbery. They'd been students home for break and had gone back to school, hence the drive. Blair had immediately called someone named Dawson and asked after someone named Adam Pierson. Adam was apparently a fellow grad student that Blair knew from somewhere. Jim had agreed to dinner with Blair and Adam. He'd been going to beg off when Blair had said something about maybe Adam would invite MacLeod along...and the oddest almost sad look had darkened Blair's eyes. Jim wasn't sure why the expression made him decide to go, but it did. Now he was wishing he hadn't, except that then Blair would be in this on his own. 

They'd driven over to the address Blair had, which turned out to be a large brick building housing amongst other things a dojo and gym. Jim followed Blair into the building, the people who were working out were definitely not there for show. Jim revised his opinion a little, whoever ran this place was obviously serious about the martial arts. 

"Hello, you must be Blair." A man said walking over. He was tall, not quite Jim's height. Long dark hair was pulled back to the nape of his neck. Dark eyes held a shadow, that Jim could almost place. And he moved like a fighter, like a professional. *Possible target...* The thought registered in Jim's mind before he could stop it and he pushed the covert ops training back down. He wasn't sure what is was about the man that made his instincts go off but it was there. Dark brown eyes met his for a moment and Jim caught a hint of the same idea in the man's expression before he covered it. *Definitely possible target* Jim reclassified the man. 

"Yeah, hi. You must be Duncan. Adam told me you ran this place. Is he around?" Blair seemed oblivious to the new tension. 

"Yes, upstairs. He'll be down in a moment, I'm sure." 

"Oh...um, Jim this is Duncan MacLeod, he's a friend of Adam's." 

"Jim Ellison." Jim said politely. 

"And I'm Blair Sandburg, but you already knew that." 

Jim lost whatever response MacLeod made as the elevator on one wall started moving, and the noise was enough to deafen him for a moment. *OW* He turned down his hearing as quickly as he could but it was a little to late. 

"That must be Adam." MacLeod glanced over at the elevator stopped. The man that stepped out of it wasn't exactly what Jim had been expecting. Short dark hair, no longer than Jim's own, hazel eyes, a bit pale, wearing jeans and a large baggy sweater. Then he moved and all the paranoia came back. *What have you gotten into Blair?* 

"Adam." Blair smiled. "Hi." 

"Hello. I'm Adam Pierson. You must be Blair's partner." The voice was quiet, with an accent Jim couldn't place, not that he'd been able to place MacLeod's either. 

"Jim Ellison." He repeated. 

"Nice to finally meet you." Pierson smiled. "So are we all going?" 

"Yes." MacLeod grumbled. 

Blair glanced once at Pierson, raising one eyebrow but he smiled as he did it. Pierson just shrugged one shoulder. "Why don't I ride with you two and give directions?" 

"Sure. How was Paris?" Blair accepted before Jim could say anything. 

"Wet, actually. I think rain follows MacLeod. Every time he comes to Paris it rains." 

"Thanks." The taller man grumbled. "I'll see you there." He headed out the door. 

"What were you doing in Paris?" Jim asked, wondering idly what the cover story would be. 

"I was doing research actually. I'm working on my doctorate in ancient literature, comparative mythology to be exact. Did you get that book I sent you?" The last question was directed at Blair. 

"Yeah, it was great thanks. Where'd you find an original copy of Burton's work?" 

"A friend of mine owns a used bookstore, I asked him to keep an eye out for it. He thinks he might be able to get De'Trovies book for you to." 

"You're joking right?" There was honest hope in Blair's voice. "I didn't think there were any copies left in existence." 

"People are always secreting away books, Blair. It's the nature of the world." 

"When they aren't burning them." Blair replied with a touch of bitterness. 

"Well yes...there is that." It was obviously a subject they'd discussed before. 

"So you really know the owner of this place?" Blair asked as they reached the truck. Pierson took the back seat with a nod. 

"Joe Dawson. He's a friend of mine. And he plays wonderful blues when you can convince him to." 

"Blues?" Jim heard himself ask. *One of the only types of music I like...how convenient...Now how the hell do I get us out of whatever it is you've gotten us into Blair?* Dawson was the name of the person Blair had called to get a hold of Pierson. This was getting just a little too close. He tried to keep himself calm, but every time he's manage to convince himself he was just paranoid whatever was setting off all his alarms would do it again. He was damned glad he'd brought his gun, and didn't even consider leaving it in the truck. As soon as they got to the bar he'd call Simon and tell him what was going on. If he and Blair were walking into something then somebody would at least know to look for them. 

"Yes," Pierson replied. "I keep telling him he should see about putting out an album but..." 

"That's one of the reason's I invited you along, Jim. I know you like blues, and it's not like any of the clubs in Cascade have decent blues." 

"Well Joe's has that. And good beer." Pierson agreed. 

"Sounds like a nice change." He kept up his end of the small talk, wondering if Pierson knew that's all it was. 

"Aw come on, I only invited you to one of my favorite clubs once. " Blair shrugged. 

"Ah. A little too cutting edge was it? Like that stuff you had playing in your office when I dropped by?" 

"Enigma is not cutting edge." Blair shook his head. "It's sort of gothic/celtic/african/rock." 

"And that's not cutting edge?" Pierson laughed. 

"Well...it's not Feathered Pterodactyls." Blair replied. 

*I don't want to know.* Jim did his best to tune out the conversation for a moment, listening to see if he could pick up any trace that Pierson was wearing a wire. He stopped himself. *If this is a covert ops group they'd just as easily take you out in Cascade. Unless of course they don't want you around possible back up...This way they get you and Blair...Sentinel and Guide...shit...* 

The drive to the bar took only about ten minutes but the adrenaline was almost more than he could handle. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed as they got out of the truck. He saw Pierson look at him oddly and Blair raised one eyebrow but didn't say anything. "I tried calling Simon earlier about our case and he hasn't answered my message. He should be home by now." 

"Cool. Then we can leave work behind for the night? Right?" 

Jim shrugged. "Sure Chief." *Not on your life...which this just might be.* 

"Banks." Simon's voice answered the phone. 

"Simon, it's Jim. Did you get my message about the McGoohan case?" 

"What message?" Simon asked. 

"Good. I wasn't sure since you hadn't called me back." 

"Where are you?" Simon asked, dead serious. Jim sighed, it was good to know he had back up if he needed it. 

"Blair and I are heading out to eat. Some blues club a friend of his here knows about, Joe's. Yeah we're still in Seacover." He paused. "Yeah I'll let you know if it's worth the drive." 

"I'll give you two hours Jim and if I don't hear from you by then I'm sending in the Seacover police." 

"Sounds like a plan. Yeah, we'll be heading back tomorrow. By two, yes sir." 

"Good." 

Jim turned off the phone and followed Blair and Pierson into the club. 

"Is he always that quiet?" Methos asked as he and Blair walked into Joe's. He tensed a little, picking up the buzz that let him know another immortal was around. Then he spotted Duncan and relaxed a bit. 

"Jim? Most of the time. It's one of the reasons I talk so much. Fills up the silence." 

"Hmmm." Methos didn't comment on that. He rather liked hearing Blair talk, there was an almost hypnotic quality to the young man's voice sometimes, soft and lulling, like a warm breeze. "Did you take my advice?" 

"Did you?" Blair tossed back. 

They both looked at each other and smiled, knowing the answer was no. 

"Hey Adam. Who're your friends?" Joe asked from the bar. 

"Joe Dawson this is Blair Sandburg. And this is Jim Ellison." 

"Well don't block the doorway, like I get enough customers as it is." 

"I ordered you a beer. Would you like something, Blair?" Duncan asked, motioning them over to the table he was sitting at. 

"A beer would be fine...or actually a Harp if you've got one." Blair directed the last to Joe. 

"No problem." The man replied. "You want anything?" He asked Jim. 

"Sure. Hieneken import." 

"Coming right up." 

*Blair told me Jim Ellison was with the police...but there's more to it than that...* He glanced at the man as they sat down. There was the obvious strength, yes. But there was more there. Methos was very good at reading people, he'd been doing it for five thousand years, and Jim Ellison was more than a Detective for the Cascade police. *Military service at some point...* Methos determined. The man did move well. He glanced over at Blair, noting the small almost apologetic smile and smiled back in response. *Nothing like sharing unrequited lust...We're two of a kind aren't we Blair?* It was an odd thought considering Blair's very young age but it was true none the less. 

"What brings you to Seacover?" Methos asked. 

"Oh, Jim had some work to check in on." 

"Nothing to dangerous I hope?" 

"Just routine." Jim Ellison replied. 

"Well I'm glad it brought you our way." 

"What sort of routine?" Duncan put in as Mike brought their drinks over. 

"Double checking some eye-witness reports and stuff." Blair shrugged. 

"Eye-witness reports?" 

Methos sighed, he knew Duncan had an aversion to the police. One he could well understand, but he'd wanted to see Blair again, and besides, he'd wanted to meet this Jim Ellison person who had Blair so infatuated and was as oblivious as other people Methos could think of. 

"Blair and Jim work for the Cascade police department." Methos supplied with a shrug. 

"Really?" There was just a hint of an edge to Duncan's voice. "You didn't mention that. I thought you said you met Blair through the university?" 

"Actually we met because someone sent me the wrong book. I was expecting a missonary's account of a south pacific island and I got something written in ancient Minoan." 

"Mycenean." Methos corrected. 

Duncan shot him a look that would have frozen water. 

"Well I guess you'd know. Me, I'm lucky if I can stumble my way through Hebrew anymore." Blair shrugged. 

"Adam is always losing books." Joe put in walking over. An odd expression flashed through Ellison's eyes, something like relief "I'm Joe Dawson, nice to meet some of Adam's friends." 

Blair smiled, and Methos wondered to himself if Joe would understand why. If anyone was to figure out exactly how intimate his relationship was with Blair it would be Joe. Duncan would never even consider the possibility and if Blair's partner hadn't figured it out by now he wasn't likely to. "Hi. Adam tells me you're a musician...What do you play?" 

"Guitar mostly." Joe replied. 

"Cool. I used to play drums for a while...but with school and my dissertation and all it got to be too much to keep up with." 

"We're you any good?" Joe asked. 

"Not bad. Not good enough to make a living at it though." Blair shrugged. "I'd be willing to take a stab at it if you want." He indicated the instruments over at the stage. "And Adam can sing." 

Methos groaned. "I do not sing." 

"Yes he does. Very well." Blair smiled again, teasing now. 

"Really? The things I still don't know about you never cease to amaze me." Joe smiled as well. 

"You never told me you sang either." Duncan put in. 

Five thousand years had taught Methos when a battle was a lost cause. "Alright yes I used to sing. It's been a while." 

Joe just looked at him and Duncan raised one eyebrow asking silently, *How long?* 

"Well I'll play...and sing, if you two want to join in that would be great." Joe offered. 

"Sure. Right Adam?" Blair grinned. 

"Alright." Methos sighed admitting defeat. "I'm too old for this. " He hadn't thought about it until he said it but Blair laughed, reminding Methos of the first time he'd said something about being to old and Blair had proved him wrong. He smiled himself. "Well...maybe not that old." 

It was Duncan's turn to chuckle at that, a nice warm sound that made Methos want to sigh.  
  


Jim watched as Blair, Pierson and Dawson discussed what they were going to be playing. Some of the tension had lessened over the last two hours, and nothing else suspicious had happened, it seemed that MacLeod, Pierson and Dawson were just friends and that Blair and Pierson were obviously friends too. Jim hoped his instincts were wrong on this, he'd hate to see the disappointment in the kid's eyes...like with Maya. *That was different, he loved her.* 

"So, what do you do for the Cascade police department?" MacLeod asked. 

"I'm a detective. Major Crimes." Jim didn't see any reason not to answer. It wasn't as if the information was a secret and if he was right about there being more here than met the eye chances are the man already knew. "Do you run the dojo?" 

"I own it. Sometimes I teach. A friend of mine actually runs it." 

"What martial arts do you teach?" 

There was a small smile at his question, as if to acknowledge the unspoken one, *How good are you?* "Kendo, Aikido, karate..." He shrugged. "What about you?" 

"Nothing that formalized." Jim replied. 

To his surprise the man just smiled and Jim knew it was a way of saying, *Liar* without calling Jim out. 

He considered it for a moment and then went with the instinct, it was all he had. "Army, covert ops. And you?" 

The dark eyes widened a bit and then the man smiled just a little. "I was with Her Majesties service for a while..." 

*MI6?* Jim thought to himself. It wasn't what he'd been expecting by a long shot. "You don't sound english." 

"I'm not." There was just a slight trace of anger to the words. "I'm scottish." Then a shrug. "Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod to be exact." There was a heavy brogue to the words. "And thank you, I've worked very hard at losing that accent." 

Jim nodded just a little. "And him?" He indicated Adam. 

"Adam's welsh." The man shrugged. 

It was enough. *Both of them MI6? Could be...but why here and why us?* He didn't completely relax his guard but it did explain a little of the movements he'd seen. He'd started on his second beer once he'd determined that it like the first wasn't laced with anything. He tuned his hearing to pick up what Blair was saying. 

"So how long has it been since you really performed?" 

"Years." Pierson answered. Dawson chuckled. "How about you?" 

"About five years now I guess. I was an undergrad." Blair replied. 

"How did you know he sang?" Joe asked. 

Blair was silent for a little longer than Jim expected. "It just sort of came up." 

He glanced over in time to see Dawson look from one of the young men on the stage to the other. "Really? So what do we do, guys?" 

"Something easy?" Blair suggested. "If you want blues...how about Isaw's sons?" 

"There's one I haven't heard in ages. Where'd a kid like you learn something like that?" Dawson asked, glancing once at Pierson who shook his head at whatever the question was. 

"My mom and I lived for a while in New Orleans." Blair supplied. Jim found himself wondering if there were too many places Blair and Naomi hadn't lived. 

"That'd do it. Do you know that one, Adam?" 

"Vaguely...you lead Joe, I'll follow." He picked up one of the other guitars a base and smiled. "As long as were dragging old talents." 

"How the hell did I not know that?" Dawson asked. 

"I don't tell you everything Joe." Pierson replied with a smile. Blair smiled too and then picked up the drum sticks. The song was a dark one, almost a military march, about a group of black soldiers during World War I. Dawson was very good, and although a little rusty Blair and Pierson soon caught up and were obviously enjoying themselves. Jim waited until the song was over to excuse himself and go call Simon. 

"Banks. This better be you, Jim." 

"It is." 

"What the hell is going on?" 

"I'm not sure. Look, Blair knows some people down here...and I don't think they're what they're claiming to be...at least I didn't. Now...Let's just say the thing smells a little too much like federal crap. Check out a Duncan MacLeod, Adam Pierson, and Joe Dawson for me will you?" 

"Alright. You think you've wandered into something big?" 

"I'm more worried that...nah...paranoia probably. Sandburg making me watch one to many conspiracy movies." 

"Out with it, Ellison." 

"Term 'guinea pig' mean anything to you, Simon?" 

"Yeah...hell...I hadn't thought about that." 

"Gives me nightmares." Jim replied honestly. "I used to work for these people Simon, I know what they're capable of." 

"You need backup?" 

"No, not yet...it may just be that we've wound up in some operation and that Adam Pierson really is a friend of Blair's. But I wouldn't bet my truck on it." 

"Call me again in two hours. I'll run those checks." 

"Thanks Simon." He hung up.  
  


*I have had too many beers* Methos decided. But the music and the laughter had been fun. Both Duncan and Ellison had even relaxed as the night wore on. Dinner had been good, the conversation running from music to history to Joe and Ellison trading a few basic training horror stories. For some reason that seemed to relax Blair's friend more than anything. Methos wondered who he'd called the second time he left the table but didn't ask. He'd relaxed even more after he came back. The bar had mostly cleared out with only a few people left. 

"Why didn't you ever tell me you could sing?" Duncan asked him finally. 

"You never asked," Methos replied with a smile. 

"How am I supposed to ask if I don't even have an idea that it's something I should ask?" 

*Ah highlander...if you only knew...* He saw Blair smile and half-smiled himself in response. "What do you want MacLeod? My resume?" 

"Well if he doesn't I do." Joe put in. Methos smiled a bit more. 

"Jim and I should probably get going, guys. Want to do one more song?" Blair asked. 

"Sure." Joe agreed. "As long as you sing, Adam. I probably won't get another song out of you once this kid leaves." 

"I'm a horrible influence on people. Just ask Jim," Blair grinned. 

"Don't get me started." Ellison rolled his eyes. 

"Not as much an influence as you wish you were..." Methos whispered to Blair as they headed back to the stage. 

"Shhhh." Blair hissed, a little angrily. 

"He didn't hear that." 

"Yeah right." 

Methos let it go, not sure of what had brought that on. 

"So what are we doing guys?" Joe asked, picking up his guitar. 

"Hmmm...something slow...and suitably sad for and end song." 

"Well in honor of our guest here being from New Orleans and all we could do House of the Rising Sun. I'm sure you know that one." 

"Joe..." Methos muttered. 

"Cool. I like that one." Blair smiled and then with great exaggeration that didn't hide the real sadness in the blue eyes Blair sighed theatrically. "Sing me a song, Adam?" 

Methos laughed. "Don't tempt me." 

"You too can court each other later. I've got a bar to run." Joe grumbled, saving them both. 

"He's jealous." Blair whispered. 

"I heard that." Joe growled. 

"House of the Rising Sun?" Blair picked up the drum sticks. 

"Oh alright." Methos gave in. Joe picked out the melody making it slow and sad even without words. He closed his eyes and sang, not meaning to lose himself in the song, in the words, but he did. *Why not...if he even suspects anything he's going to think I'm singing to Blair...and then at least it would be out in the open, said. You want to know what questions to ask MacLeod? Let's see if you ask me about this.* 

Finally, song over he set down his bass. "Was that more or less what you had in mind?" 

"Wow," Blair muttered. 

Joe didn't say anything but there was a sadness to his friends eyes that surprised Methos a little. *I have five thousand years of misery to fall back on for inspiration Joe, blues I understand all too well.* 

He went over to the bar and got himself another beer. Mike put something on the speaker system knowing they weren't going to be singing anymore. Methos didn't turn as Blair walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"You alright?" 

"Your friend will get the wrong idea." He growled, glancing at the hand Blair had on his shoulder. 

"That's not fair." Blair sighed. 

"I'm not feeling very fair at the moment." 

"I noticed. I didn't mean..." 

"I know. I'm sorry. It isn't you." 

"Tell me about it." 

Methos chuckled. "I'm just tired, Blair. It'll pass. It always does." 

"Man, I thought you were going to make me cry right there on stage, how can you just..." 

"You know damned well how." 

Silence. Then softly. "Will I do?" 

"What?" Methos blinked, staring at him in surprise. 

"For now...for tonight. Can I be the one you were singing to?" 

"You were." 

"Right." 

"You don't mean this...How are you going to explain it?" 

"Maybe I won't. Maybe I'll just let him figure it out for himself. Which he's probably doing right now. Maybe I don't want to care tonight." 

"Maybe we've both had too much to drink. And one to many sad songs." 

"This one isn't sad." Blair indicated the music playing. "It's a love song." 

"You speak creole?" 

"A little. Enough to catch the drift." 

"Danse cu moi, mon cher?" He smiled a bit. 

"Oui. Now ask me in english." 

"Why?" 

"Does Duncan speak creole French? I know Jim doesn't." 

Methos chuckled. "Yes, but..." 

"Ask me in English and I'll answer you." 

"Dance with me?" 

"Yes." 

"Right here, in front of everyone?" 

"All six people besides us who are still in the bar," Blair smiled. 

"You know who I meant." 

"Worst he can do is kick me out." 

"Why now?" 

"Because I'm just as sick of this as you are. Dance with me." 

"My pleasure. Mike put on that Enigma CD, the one Joe doesn't like. Track two." 

"Sure." Mike didn't argue. 

"What album?" Blair asked softly. 

"Monk. I bought it after I heard yours. Mike likes it so I let him borrow it." 

"Principles of Lust? That's blatant enough." Blair identified the song. 

"I certainly hope so."  
  


Jim heard every word. He knew Blair knew he would and it still caught him by surprise. *Damnit Blair...I'm worried about FBI traps and you're falling in love...just great...And by the way I figured it out already...I knew you were gay the first time I came home after you'd had sex with another man. I could smell him on you...Where the hell do you get the idea that I'm that shallow? That I'd throw you out...* He stopped, wondering suddenly how he could have been that blind. He smiled a little, feeling foolish, and then finished his beer, trying to think. 

"I thought you were going to leave?" MacLeod asked. 

"Blair's got other things on his mind." Jim replied as Pierson pulled Blair close and the odd music started. It wasn't nearly as loud as Jim had expected, drums and an odd chant in Latin, someone saying something in what he though might be french. 

"I..." MacLeod stopped in mid word. 

"Guess it's news to you too huh?" He smiled a bit. 

"You...could say that." 

"Finding all sorts of things out about your friend aren't you?" He smiled a bit more. He turned his attention back to Blair and Pierson. 

"He's going to kill me." Pierson muttered, his heart rate fast, not lying which Jim had been checking for all night. 

"You're the one who wanted to let him know." 

"And you didn't?" 

"Not like this. But I guess it's better than just living with it." 

"Pain and pleasure both, to have you in my arms." 

Blair laughed. "One last moment of fantasy for both of us?" 

"What?" 

"Close your eyes." Blair whispered. Jim didn't really mean to eavesdrop but he did. 

"Ah." Pierson smiled as if he understood and did, burying one hand in Blair's hair. Blair did the same, stroking his fingers over Pierson's. Jim smiled again, realizing the parallels. "To hell with them both." Pierson muttered, pulling Blair closer. Jim set the beer down. 

"Did you know? About them?" MacLeod asked, startling him. 

"No." 

"You don't sound upset." 

"What Blair wants to do on his own time is his choice." He didn't mean it even as he said it. He had a horrible fear of Pierson being just what he said he was, and asking Blair to go back to France with him. *He wouldn't...he might...how long can someone live with unrequited lust...? Love? You've got till the end of this dance to figure it out...* He told himself and then realized there was nothing to figure out. He glanced over at MacLeod. 

"Did you know?" 

"No." 

"Does it matter?" 

"I..." 

"Your friend's going to be heartbroken in a moment," Jim said quietly. *I hope.* "You might want to think about that too. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Going home." Jim smiled and then walked over to the two men who were dancing. "Excuse me." He taped Pierson on the shoulder, none to gently. 

"What?" The man growled. 

"I need to talk to Blair for a minute." 

"Jim..." Blair started, eyes wide and his heartbeat picking up. 

"Privately." Jim didn't look at Blair. 

The look in Pierson's eyes was almost a challenge, and Jim was reminded again that there was far more to this man than met the eye. Then Pierson smiled, bitterly and nodded. "Hurt him and I'll have your head." 

Jim didn't think it was an idle threat. He nodded. 

"Jim..." Blair tried again as Jim pulled him over to the corner. 

"Let me say this. Then talk." Jim didn't let him get started. "I've known you were gay, bi, whatever for over four months. I didn't care...well...not really. But it's a hell of a thing not to tell me that you wanted me. Now it's a scene. I hate scenes. But damned if I'm letting you go. You've got five minutes to decide Blair. Me or him. I'll wait in the truck. And just so you don't misunderstand." He pulled the startled young man to him and kissed him, thoroughly, staking a claim he hoped both Blair and Pierson would understand. "Five minutes." He repeated as he pulled away and walked out the door. 

"Shit." He heard Blair mutter.  
  


*Ah hell...at least it did some good...* Methos thought to himself. "Joe...will you go by MacLeod's later and pick up my stuff for me? I'm heading back to Paris." 

"Now?" 

"I know when I've overstayed my welcome." 

"You just shocked the hell out of us. That's all." 

"Right."  
  


Blair looked from the bar to the door and back. Then he glanced over as Duncan got up from the table and caught the man before he headed to the bar. 

"Don't be angry at him." 

"I'm not....just surprised." The man replied. 

"I...can't stay...I won't...I can't make that choice..." 

"That was a damned dirty trick...to use him to make your friend jealous." 

"Do you think that's what I did? Wrong. We both just decided we were sick of dreams...I'm going to go catch mine. I'm not the one he wants." 

Dark eyes met his, surprise and something darker in them. 

"We took comfort from each other because I couldn't have Jim and he can't have you." Blair informed him, coldly. 

"I..." 

"He told Jim if he hurt me he'd have his head. I'm telling you the same. He's too good for you. I've got another three minutes to make up my mind. I don't know much about you...but no matter who you are you don't have forever. Neither does he." 

"I..." 

Blair let go and walked over to the bar. 

"Don't waste the time. Go. Love him...while there's a chance. Get." 

Blair smiled. "I love you too you know." 

"Yes. I know. He's a damned lucky man." 

"Hmmm...he's not the only one." Blair kissed Adam's cheek and then headed out the door.  
  


"You could have told me." Duncan's voice came from behind him. 

"Told you what? Oh, by the way I'm bi? Hell, MacLeod, when I was young we didn't even have a term for it. It's just who I am." 

"No...I figured that...You could have told me you...wanted me." 

Methos laughed. "Now why would I do that? I don't have enough friends that I feel like throwing one away...at least until now." 

"Why now? Why like that?" 

"Because I'm tired of pretending. It's that simple. I don't want to be Adam Pierson...I don't want to..." 

"Love someone else and pretend he's me?" 

"I've never done that. Not to Blair." 

"Did you like dancing with him?" 

"What does it matter now?" 

"Do you dance as well as you sing?" 

"Why?" 

Long fingers wrapped around his wrist, pulling him around and up against Duncan's chest. To his complete confusion the highlander just smiled and then with his free hand reached up to undo the clasp holding his hair back. Then he pulled Methos' hand up to his neck. "Is that what you wanted...?" 

"A very small part." Methos agreed, his throat dry. He ran his fingers through the waves, relishing in the feel, even if it was all he'd get. 

"Well...the rest will have to wait until we're someplace more private. Unless you want to dance with me." 

"Here? In front of everyone?" 

"Joe can cope. I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks." 

"I want to dance with you. And I want to go someplace else and make love." 

"Hmmm...there's a choice..." The words were whispered into his ear, Duncan's voice dark and soft like velvet. "We've got time for both...a century or two should do it." 

"Just a century?" Methos smiled. "You're selling yourself short." 

"You haven't gotten me into bed yet. You may want to revise that." 

"Modesty doesn't become you Duncan. Now kiss me and then let's dance." 

Methos could see the desire war with the pride at the command and then the scot grumbled something and kissed him. Methos could think of a hundred deities to thank and went about doing just that as he pulled Duncan to him.  
  


Jim waited, trying not to count the minutes. Forcing himself not to listen to the conversation inside the bar. He'd been focusing so hard on not listening that he jumped a bit when the truck door opened. Blair climbed in, not saying anything as he closed the door behind him. 

Jim took a deep breath let it out and looked over at his friend. "What did Pierson say?" 

"He was kinda occupied when I left." 

"With what?" 

"Whom." Blair replied. "Occupied with whom." 

"Ah." He didn't need to ask. "Do you love him?" It was soft. 

"Not like I love you." 

Jim caught his breath. "You've never said a word." 

"Didn't want to ruin being friends." Blair explained. "What about you?" 

"I thought...Maybe I just needed time...or the shock of realizing that you'd found someone else...Someone I could lose you to. ..and then I realized you wanted me. God knows why, Blair...You could have anyone you wanted." 

"I don't want anyone else. I haven't for a while. I just... didn't think it was going to happen...so..." 

"Take what happiness you can, while you can?" Jim asked. 

"I'm my mother's son." 

"Hmmm...and if I wanted you to stay?" 

"For as long as you want me...as your friend, as your guide...we don't have to...I won't leave if you don't..." 

"Be quiet Blair." Jim pulled him to him, kissing him again, even longer this time, tongues meeting, tasting. "You are a bad influence on me...I've never even thought about doing that with another man... well not since high school." 

"I knew you'd hear that...damnit...Let's go back to the hotel..." 

"And do what?" 

"Make love till morning?" 

"For that, I'll run the siren." 

Blair smiled and then just stared at him in disbelief as Jim did just that.  
  


* * *

Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
